flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The interstellar guardians volume 2
Chapter 1: Gamora's origins Gamora was born on planet Zentrix in 1996 she does not remember who her parent's were as if somoen erased her memories of them, it was most likely stan the devil as he attacked her home planet to takeover and control every living beings. and his takeover was a succes as many guards and kings parished, there was no way to survive this deadly attack and even the dead were unable to be freed from stan's control. Gamora did have a sister to acompeny her during her darkest times and she was Nebula she promised Gamora that they would find a way to leave the planet and find another one. both sisters refused to listen to stan's demands and they both were electrecuted or burned as a punishment but they never gave up as time passed they were able to fight stan's guards and slaves without receiving one single sratch they also took theyre weapons and shields. the only issue was that they had no spaceship to travel out of there. so they hoped that someday they would be able to purchase one or in desperate situations steal one and that had to hide from stan to prevent them getting caught and tortured or worst. but they were found by stan while trying to steal a ship stan had a red axe and a red toxedo and dark pants and he would have that psychotic smile. the two sisters gripped theyre weapons tightly ready to fight. Stan You are both challenging foes but your time is coming to an end. Stan grabed the handle of his axe with his two hands as he aproached the two sisters. Gamora You will never take us down! Gamora ran and jumped towards Stan's face but Stan cut her sword in half with his axe and it also pushed her back to the ground. Nebula NO! you will pay for this! But before she could attack Stan broke the ground with his axe and a huge earthquake occured as the nations were spliting apart both sisters grabbed on to the edge of the now seperating nations. the sound was heard from many planets all the way to the guardians. it shook Scott's ship. Scott Hey whats the big idea! scott woke up on the pilots chair in confusion and he looked at the built in map and saw the planet being teared apart. Scott GUYS WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE! Everyone wakes up and join Scott tired out of theyre minds. Peter Whats going on? Drax This better be worth it! Scott Stop being lazy as a planet is getting destroyed! The two others sat behind scott and groot joined in as everyone buckled up. Peter How many civilians are there? Scott Theres only 3 of them. Groot I im groot. Scott It doesn't matter how many they are plus they could also help us out. The Spaceship goes at hyperspeeds to the planet and it is filled with fire Scott slowly lands the ship and the crew comes out with weapons and armor. Scott Oh crap we forget to makeup a plan! Drax Lets just beat him up and thats it. Peter We dont have a choice at this point. The crew sees the two sisters trying to stand on the high grounds while stan watches them smiling and they sprint towards him. Peter shoots at Stan but he blocks every laser with his axe and he throws it at peter and it pushes him to the ships wall. The two sisters finaly get on the high grounds and run to the Spaceship. Scott shots with his laser canon right on Stan's face but he evoids it, Stan then hits the floor with his axe seperating the team slightly. Drax sneaks behind Stan and cuts his back slightly with a knife but he then gets punched in the face and falls. the sisters take control over the spaceship and starts the engines and the guardians are not happy about it. Scott GROOT HOLD THE SHIP! Groot grabs the ship to the ground and the sisters attempt to take off in any way possible. Drax stands back up and punches Stan then he kicks him but stand swips his axe at Drax and breaks apart of of his knives. Grootlets go off the ship and it starts to fly away but Scott throws a time stopped at it and it is frozen in time he jumps into the time stoping shield surounding it and opens the entrance door. he walks to the two sisters and the time comes back to normal the ship falls on the ground and the sisters jump at Scott. and slash him with theyre sword but he blocks with his canon and hits Nebula with it. Nebula is unconsciouse so Gamora cuts Scott's weapon in two. Scott YOU PIECE OF SHIT THIS TOOK MONTHS TO CREATE! Scott kicks gamora in the guts and he throws both of them in a backroom that is locked from the outside the sisters knocked on the door and tried to cut it down but it did not work. Peter calls Scott and he answers Peter We need assistance Scott! Scott Ok im coming momenteraly! Scott jumps off the ship with his jet pack and an anty gravity contraption, everyone in the team are down unable to fight any longer. Scott Ok your reign ends here you maniac! Scott flies to Stan with his jet pack and throws an anty gravity device on Stan's body and he gets flinged far away. Scott goes get other anty gravity devices and put them on the guardiens and these ones could be controled so he put the guardians back inside the ship and the ship lifted off and went back to space. Gamora Well we made it out of there atleast. Nebula in the unplanned way which is a failure in my book! Nebula tries to lock pick the door with a small piece of metal but it doesnt unlock. Nebula Let us out! Scott stops driving and unlocks the door. Scott Your screams will not change my mind. Gamora well we are calm now so can we be freed. Scott You tried to steal my ship! so you deserve this punishment. Nebula No we dont stan destroyed our planet! Scott I dont care... Gamora MILLIONS WERE KILLED! Scott stands next to the door in silents and leaves the room and locks the door. Gamora Whats his problem. Chapter 2: A collection like no other Scott decided to organise a meeting for the whole team and they accepted to join in and so they met in the living room. Scott Alright so we really gotta get rid of these two sisters because they are geting on my nerves! Peter What do you sugest to do with them? Drax Beatem up! Groot I im groot Scott nah thats a terrible idea drax. Scott I want to sell them to the collector. everyone is shocked on whast they just heard. Petter Dude... thats slavery. Drax thats as messed up as my idea. Scott so you dont agree? Petter ''' '''Yep i refuse to do that Drax Well its fine to me no matter how messed up it is. Groot I im groot. Scott What you also disagree groot come on! Scott (sigh) fine we won't sell them. Peter I'm glad that's settled. Scott But we should still check his museum out for weapons and such. Groot i im groot Drax Why not? Peter ok then lets go to wherever he is. Scott He's at planet huskin. Scott il drive us there. The team sits on the 4 chairs and buckle up and the spaceship goes at the speed of light and stops infront of Huskin this planet looks metalic and is overun by robots large buildings tower in different directions. everyone remains seated eccept for scott as he unbuckles and goes in his lab to grab a purple diamond it is large. Peter looks at Scott impatient. Peter Why did you grab that? Scott The collector desires trading to sell his goods. Scott goes back to his seat and grabs the diamond and puts it on his lap and he buckles up again and lands the ship closeby the collectors musuem. the collectors museum looks tall and it is created out of gold and silver there is a large c on the highest point of the museum. Everyone unbuckles and grabs theyre weapons but scott stops them from doing so. Scott That wont be neccesary as i im going alone. Drax thats not fair... Scott Whatever! check for the two sisters. Grott I im groot Scott Not even you can come Grott im sorry. Scott leaves the ship with the purple diamond and enters the museum without any weapons. He is greeted by a man with orange eyes that seems to have a collection of arrows he is wearing the same clothing as Scott. Scott I wish to buy something from the collector. Linx OH MY GOSH YOUR BACK! the man runs to him with a smile on his face as he tries to hug him Scott pushes him away. Scott You don't have the rights to touch me! Linx sorry... i missed you so much after. Scott ' who even are you?' Linx im a member of the generals of the universe and we faught together. Scott i think you have mystaken me with my father. Linx oh... you two look identical and talk the same way well il call the collector for you. Linx goes back to the office and calls the collector. Linx Collector we have a buyer at the front desk. Collector Im coming. the collector arrives before scott and he also has the same clothing as him but his eyes are yellow, and he also wears a blue cowboy hat. Collector Who may you be? Scott Im Scott Clarkson leader of the guardians of the galaxy. Collector Ah yes your father talked about you come on in. The collector opens the door to his museum and they both enter and explore they first stop at the gun of the lego version of rocket raccon that is in the lego marvels game. Category:Good tails doll Category:Adventure stories